Namarien Erion
Namarien Erion, abbreviated to Nam, is one of 2 characters used by Flickerflame in World 6. She is 15, and a blood witch. Appearance Namarien is shorter and slimmer than most blood witches, at 5'1. She also has olive skin, and dark hair and eyes, all features inherited from her human father. Her hair is black, straight and heavy, and her eyes are amber with gold and green streaks. Her eyes have no whites and are a strange shape, and her ears curl backwards at the tops - all witch features. She is more mature than a human 15 year old, more like a 17 year old. Abilities As a blood witch, Nam can draw on her own life energy or that of others, to affect the world around her, bending the laws of nature. She has so far used this to create a turquise fire, to fly, to heal and to place-shift. Every blood witch also has their own particular ability, which they can access without drawing on energy. While Nam is not completely certain of hers yet, it is likely to be the consuming energy pulse which she has produced twice: once to kill the witches who'd attempted to drain her for her blood and power, and once to break her way free from a human prison. =Family= *Human father *Human step-mother *Human older half-sister *Witch mother (Celesteaia) *Witch older half-brother, Dierarchon (Dier) *Witch older half-sister, Firenhalt (Firen) =Brief History= Nam grew up with her father's family in Milan, Italy. As she grew up, she began to notice strange things happening around her. Her father also noticed this, and decided to tell her the truth - that her mother had been a blood witch and that Nam was therefore also one. She changed her name to Namarien, which means "of the Shadows" in the witches' language, and began using her maternal surname of Erion. Shortly afterwards, she was captured by a group of witches intent on draining her of her blood to access the power contained within it. She survived by a method she doesn't really understand, releasing an energy pulse which simultaneously healed her and destroyed the blood-letters. Shortly afterwards, realising how people were treating her differently because of her witch heritage, she decided to leave her home and seek out the other witches. After a while, she found the witches' city of Oherin and was reunited with her maternal family. She met several other mythical creatures, including a fairy named Malinda and 2 dragons named Feu and Blizzard. Namarien was summoned back to Oherin City, where soon afterwards the Witch High Council voted to declare war on the humans because of the high number of witches killed in hate crimes. Namarien and her sister Firenhalt, both half-human, disagreed with this decision, and took a voluntary exile because of it. They were joined by Circh, a male witch with a similar viewpoint. They attempted to warn the humans in the neighbouring countries, but this only led to Namarien being imprisoned, Firen and Circh barely escaping. She succeeded in using her energy pulse to break her way free without causing any casualties. After this, they were joined by an army of like-minded young witches, and have allied with merpeople and dragons to defend the humans. Homeland Namarien belongs in the land of Oherin, a witch-country within the mythical world where W6 is set. There are homes of many other mythical creatures within Oherin's geographical location, e.g. The Lake, which contains a merman kingdom. However, the witches do not consider themselves lords of these creatures, more like neighbours. They often help them using the Power, e.g. they gave the Lake mermaids and mermen the ability to form legs to walk on land. The witches mainly live in the capital, Oherin City, but a few others live in towns and villages around the land, or live nomadically. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. The witches used to love exploring the land, but recently fear of human persecution has led most to stay within the city, which is on lockdown. Only the most adventurous leave. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. Namarien's family, the Erion, live in a complex of mansions in the second highest tier, due to their importance within witch society. They are one of the witches' High Houses, and the head of the family, Nam's mother, Celesteaia Erion, is a member of the High Council. This Council consists of representive members of each House, and make democratic decisions regarding the city's laws and policies.